


needy

by colonelduckie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien deserves the world, Best girlfriend award goes to Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Mari is a sweetheart, Oneshot, Sabine is supportive, based off of a song, i just stole the title, kind of, not really - Freeform, supportive parents, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelduckie/pseuds/colonelduckie
Summary: in which, Adrien just needs a hug.





	needy

Adrien never really considered himself to be needy, yes he loved being around his Buginette, he loved getting scratched behind his ear, he loved her kisses, and he loved just being around her, but he never was necessarily needy. He didnt have anything to hide anymore either. His lady knew about his hard home life, but he still never felt the need to burden her with his hardships. Today, was an exception. He needed to be wrapped in her arms, to be held while he sobbed. Unable to handle it anymore, he transformed and threw open his window, jumping out of it promptly. It had been storming as well so he couldnt help but slip as he jumped. He hated the rain, it was cold and dark, it was wet. The only good thing about it raining was that it blended in with his tears. He finally reached Maris trapdoor, he knocked twice and slid inside.

She turned around in her chair with a smile, “Mon chaton, I was wonder-“ she stopped mid sentence and looked him up and down, “oh kitten..” she held out her arms. Her previous smile turning into a frown.

He walked to her and embraced her, nuzzling into her neck and crying. His shoulders shook and every once and a while you could hear a soft “I'm sorry” or “please forgive me”. Marinette knew talking to him would make it worse, so instead she just held him and whispered quiet “I love you”s into his ear. Every few minutes an occasional peck would make it to his forehead as she rubbed his back in circular motions. About an hour later they had wound up on Maris bed, Chat had detransformed, their legs intertwined, arms in a tangled mess, and Adriens head nuzzled into her chest.

“Mon amour,” Mari slowly started, “Do you want to talk about it..?” She felt a soft shake and barely heard the soft “no” that followed. She nodded and went back to her previous ministrations.

She was always fine with this, she understood how hard his home life was. As long as he knew how unconditional her love was for him, she didnt need to talk. He knew she was here if he did need to talk, but shed never force him to talk about it. Soon his breathing evened and slowed. She swept his bangs to the side to find him asleep. After a couple minutes she had slowly drifted off to sleep as well. They both found themselves in a deep sleep and didnt wake up till later the next day. Around midnight Sabine had gone in to check on Marinette after noticing her lights were still on. When she opened up the door, she found the two curled up together and softly smiled. She clicked off the lights and closed the door, going back down. 

When morning came around and they both had woke up Sabine yelled from the kitchen, “Marinette, breakfast is ready!”

“Okay maman, be there in a sec!”

“Tell Adrien I made him an extra plate too!”

With that, both teens burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write some miraculous but havent had the time, so today i went u know what, im gonna do it. ive been in the dumps lately so i thought id write some fluff for my babies. i hope u guys enjoyed !! <3


End file.
